RGM-79Q GM Quel
The RGM-79Q GM Quel is a mass-produced general purpose mobile suit used by the Earth Federation's elite Titans special unit. It first appeared in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory and was later featured in Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79Q GM Quel is the first mass-produced mobile suit created by the Titans special forces, used during the organization's early stages mainly for peacekeeping, riot control and suppression purposes inside space colonies. It can be said that a clear line could be drawn, performance wise, between the more advanced GM Quel and the other mass-produced service models used within the common ranks of the EFSF, signifying the elite status of the Titans unit. Manufactured on Luna II, the GM Quel was developed using the EFSF's own technology and capabilities as a demonstration of the early Titans' commitment to their "Terra firma" policies, despite gaining the expertise and support from numerous military and civilian contractors, such as the Zeonic Company and Anaheim Electronics after the war. Using the Augusta base's high-performing RGM-79N GM Custom model as the basis of their new design, the Titans redeveloped the GM Custom, simplifying it to make the unit lighter and less complex for the ease of mass production, while keeping its high performance standards relatively unaffected. Any loss of durability and/or reliability as a result of the simplification process was made up by introducing new, innovative design concepts and technology into the machine. One such example is the design of the GM Quel's new arm unit, which would later further evolve into the Movable Frame concept utilized by the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II and the next generation of Variable (transformable) Mobile Suits (VMS). While essentially just an updated version of the GM Custom, the GM Quel however does feature various minor improvements over its predecessor. The shape of its forehead, chest and shoulder armor has been streamlined, and high performance multi-purpose sensor units have been installed on the lower calf area of both legs and on the slope above the left chest intake. The performance of the existing sensor and communications equipment on the head unit has also been improved. These electronic upgrades allow the GM Quel to better monitor its surrounding environments and civilian populations while on peacekeeping duties. And due to the increased funding and resources enjoyed by the Titans, the GM Quel has also gained the option of being armed with Beam weaponry, significantly improving its firepower. However some colonial garrison units have opted to retain their standard issue GM Rifles instead, so as to minimize and/or avoid causing collateral damage to colony walls. A specialized equipment testing and evaluation team, known as "Titans Test Team" or "T3 Unit", uses the GM Quel as the basis for their development of the next generation RX-121 series Gundam-type MS. Performance testing of these prototypes are carried out in actual combat scenarios, much like the venerable RX-78 Gundam Series, against Zeon remnants. By the beginning of the Gryps Conflict in U.C. 0087, the GM Quel, along with other GM series mobile suits such as the RMS-179 GM II, was considered to be out-dated, and was gradually replaced as a frontline unit by the EFSF and the Titans with newer mobile suits such as the RMS-106 Hizack and the RMS-108 Marasai. Temporary Titans units made up of ordinary Earth Federation Forces use GM Quel painted in red and white Federation colors. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*XB-G-1065H Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. Thanks to the employment of a dual-supply device, this model can be driven by both an energy CAP system and a manipulator plug. The GM Quel stores a beam saber in the right side of its backpack. ;*HFW-GR·MR82 90mm GM Rifle :A portable, mobile suit-use 90mm rifle built based on the 'system weapon' structure, its effective range and accuracy is superior to the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm machine gun. With the extended barrel, the GM Rifle sees a 15% increase in muzzle velocity, leading to increased armor penetration capability. Additionally, a newly developed caseless cartridge allows for a lightened ammunition load. Due to the GM Quel performing operations in commercial areas, these mechanisms contribute to the facilitation of these missions without causing extra damage to surrounding buildings or civilians. ;*BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle :An optional long-range weapon that has much more power than the GM Rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. This is the same model used by the RMS-179 GM II and MSA-003 Nemo, which has a power rating of 1.9 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*HFW-GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM Quel's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*BOWA·XBR-M84a "Short Barrel" Beam Rifle :This is the same model used by the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) produced by Konpeitoh Arsenal. Unlike most beam weapons of the period, which draws power from an E-Cap, it is powered by a newly-developed replaceable E-Pac. ;*BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle :A beam weapon originally used by the RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper during the One Year War, it mounts a high-powered scope, allowing the pilot to hit distant targets with pinpoint accuracy. During the events in MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden, a P.M.C. Themis' GM Quel piloted by Jacobius Node is equipped with this weapon. ;*BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :An improved model of the HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka with added targeting sensors, increasing its accuracy. The magazine has also been changed to be completely sealed/air tight, and this not only makes exchanging magazine easier, but also protects against debris intrusion, accidental explosion due to being hit, etc. Additionally, no special attention needs to be paid to the weapon during operation as the rigidity of the rib section connecting the carrying handle to the bazooka's rear has been enhanced. ;*RGM·M-Sh-ABT/S-0019S Shield :A basic arm-mounted defense armament for many mobile suits. It has the form of a curved surface for the purpose of efficient reduction and diffusion of kinetic energy at the time of impact. The surface also has anti-beam coating for defending against beam attacks. The GM Quel's shield can be equipped on either arm and can carry two spare magazines for the GM Rifle. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :The GM Quel can also use the same forearm-mounted shield as the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. This small, light shield is constructed of Luna Titanium alloy, and is designed to primarily protect the cockpit and other critical areas. Additionally, it can be used as a close range striking weapon in mobile suit combat. Furthermore, through lodging the spikes at the tip into the ground, the shield can serve as a free standing frontal defense. This also allows the mobile suit to use both hands to hold large caliber weaponry and maintain a stable firing position. History Following the partial success of Operation Stardust in the Delaz Conflict, Admiral Jamitov Hymen of the EFSF partitioned for the creation of a specialized counter-insurgency group which could act outside of conventional Federation jurisdiction in order to hunt down and repel any anti-government groups and activities. Knowing that his proposition would soon come to pass, he motioned many of his plans forward in advance in anticipation of its eventual realization. He secretly ordered the development of a high quality mass-produced mobile suit which would serve as the mainstay combat unit in his new organization. When the Titans elite unit was finally formally established in December, U.C. 0083, the first production batches of the GM Quel had already rolled off the assembly line and was immediately assigned for active duty. This showcases the genius of Jamitov Hymen in politics and manipulation. The overall dark paint scheme first introduced by the GM Quel would later be selected as the official "Titans color" and applied on many other mobile suits produced by the Titans. The GM Quel would continue to serve the Titans until the onset of the Gryps Conflict in U.C. 0087, where they are replaced by more advanced mobile suits created as a result of the arms race between the participating factions. The ReZeon is known to have used GM Quel units, which presumably come from either the Titans deserters within the organization, or being captured from the E.F.S.F. Variants ;*RGM-79Q GM Quel (Hazel Reserve Unit) Gallery Gmquel-pmc.jpg|GM Quel in P.M.C. Themis Colors Quel-aoz.gif|GM Quel (Advance of Zeta version) GM Quel.png|EFF/Konpeitoh Colors (Advance of Zeta version) Rgm-79n-gmrifle.jpg|HFW-GR*MR82 90mm GM Rifle RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm Machine Gun.jpg|HFW-GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun rgm-79r-beamrifle.jpg|BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle rgm-79n-beamsaber.jpg|XB-G-1065H Beam Saber rgm-79c-hyperbazooka.jpg|BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka gmquel-bazooka.jpg|GM Quel armed with Hyper Bazooka and Shield (from Master Archive Mobile Suit RGM-79 GM by GA Graphics) SD RGM-79Q GM Quel.jpg|SD GM Quel as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Quel Konpeitoh.jpg|GM Quel (Konpeitoh Army Colors) as featured in the Gundam War card game 0083-quel.jpg|Roll out of GM Quels in December, U.C. 0083 (from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory) gm quel.JPG|GM Quel in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation - Heir To The Stars gmquel-custom.png|GM Quel in RGM-79N GM Custom colors (from Gundam Build Fighters Try) Gm-quel-EFF-GBD.png|GM Quel in Konpeitoh Colors (from Gundam Build Divers) Gm_quel_narrative.jpg|GM Quel in Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Manga gmquel.jpg|GM Quel on colony patrol as seen on Gundam Legacy Quel msv-r.jpg|P.M.C. Themis's GM Quel armed with Long-Range Beam Rifle (from MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden) 54974554201203051818271390908750441 025.jpg|GM Quel piloted by Jerid Messa (from Gundam EXA) Img 275932 51523800 1.jpg Gmquel-herostardust.jpg|GM Quel as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust Gunpla HGUC RGM-79Q GM Quel Boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79Q GM Quel (2007): box art Rgm-79q-mg.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79Q GM Quel (1999): box art MG Gundam TR-1 -Hazel II- Early Type.jpg|1/100 MG RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 II Early Type / RGM-79Q Hazel Reserve Unit / GM Quel (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art MG GM Quel Sample.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79Q GM Quel (2019): product sample 54974554201012021144573184522167548_004.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79Q GM Quel: modeled by Gansuke 54974554201012021144573184522167548 005.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79Q GM Quel: modeled by Gansuke gmquel-red.jpg|1/100 "GM Quel (Conpeito Army's Specification)" conversion based on 1/100 MG "GM Quel": modeled by Naoki (Dengeki Hobby) Notes & Trivia *The "Quel" designation stands for "'Q'ualified to 'U'se 'E'arthly 'L'aw", and is homophonic to the word "Quell", which means to kill or to suppress. This further signifies the unit's intended role. *A GM Quel in the Konpeitoh Army color scheme appears in episode 12 of Gundam Build Divers. References Master Archive GM 21.jpg|GM Quel (Titans): information from "Master Archive Mobile Suit RGM-79 GM" by GA Graphics Master Archive GM 22.jpg|GM Quel (E.F.F. colors): information from "Master Archive Mobile Suit RGM-79 GM" Master Archive GM 23.jpg|GM Quel (Titans's 31st Training Squadron): information from "Master Archive Mobile Suit RGM-79 GM" External links *RGM-79Q GM Quel on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79Q ジム・クゥエル